A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Certain sections of gas turbine engines, such as the compressor section, include a plurality of vanes for directing air and/or combustion gases. Variable vane assemblies have been utilized in gas turbine engines to change the pitch of the vanes. Conventional variable vane assemblies utilize a synchronization ring and vane arms coupled to the vanes to synchronize adjustments made to the pitch of the vanes. However, many conventional variable vane assemblies have complex and time-intensive assembly methods. Further, replacing or repairing a single vane in certain assemblies may involve disconnecting all of the vanes from a conventional synchronization ring.